Morning Breeze
by SchnrpieSchnrpel
Summary: The first time I met Pean was impressive. It happend in that one really fancy Asian restaurant at the edge of the town. What started out as a business meeting turned out to be much more.


Morning Breeze

Chapter 1

The first time I met Pean was impressive.

It happened in that one really fancy Asian restaurant at the edge of the town. What started out as a business meeting turned out to be much more.

Life was like a beach and fate was like a giant wave crushing over the sand changing it forever.

Pean was perfect. His voice like a morning breeze, his brown eyes like the endless ocean.

I thought to myself "Is this real life or is it just fantasy?"

When he sat down and smiled my heart melted. During the whole meeting I felt helpless. It wasn't possible to escape his charm like a spider in a web fighting desperately for control but only making all of it worse.

The meeting seemed to be over an eternity later.

Edwardo and his girlfriend Kelly said good-bye and went back to campus. As they left holding hands I felt my solitude take over myself and I was longing for love and the warmth of another human body.

Pean's voice interrupted my dark thoughts: "Fancy a drink, Zarky-boy?"

I blushed and stuttered: "I already had water..."

"No, I was talking about something stronger."

"Beer?"

"Wine." He clapped his hands for the waiter to come. "We would like to order your best wine" Pean uttered.

The waiter left and what followed was an awkward silence.

"So, whatcha' goin' to do on the weekend?"

I choked. This hadn't got anything to do with . It was supposed to be a business meeting after all, right?!

"W-What?", I squeaked.

Pean gave me a knowing smile before he saw that the waiter had arrived.

"Your wine, Gentlemen. Where should I place the candles?"

"Uhm... We didn't oder any candles", I mumbled.

"No, it's alright", Pean said calmly.

As soon as the waiter left I hissed at him: "What do you think are you doing? It's not like we are on a date or something!"

"Take it easy", Pean answered sassyly, "How much wine do you want?"

I felt anger growing inside of my chest. Anger and confusion.

"None." I was tempted to empty the whole bottle over Pean's oh so expensive clothes. I stood up so fast that my chair almost fell over.

It was a long way to the door and the whole time my flip-flops were making these awkward flapping noises.

Resisting the urge to turn around I left the restaurant, thinking about how Pean must have felt pretty confused and probably hurt.

But I didn't care.

The door closed with a loud ***asdfvgbnm,hhnf* **and I was alone in the night.

I raised my arm to call a taxi and waited, realizing that my hands were shaking. It wasn't cold.

I tried to make myself belive that I was trembling because of anger or maybe because of the Thai-chicken that has been served nearly raw.

But I knew the chicken wasn't the reason for my wrong-feeling.

It was love.

Pure and innocent love filled my heart, making me feel wonderful and terrible at the same time.

I imagined my soul, leaving my body and flying up to the stars above, hand in hand with Pean's soul.

In this daydream we were laughing and looking each other in the eyes deeply, feeling complete and finally combined with our significant other.

The next thing I realized was that my arm was starting to hurt since I have been holding it up for already three minutes now.

It would be better to use my cellphone to call a taxi, I decided.

The whole way home I was thinking about Pean.

That night I couldn't sleep.

When the sun finally rose again I hadn't been able to close my eyes for five minutes in a row. At seven o' clock I gave in and stood up.

While trying quietly to make breakfast I suddenly heard somebody knocking at the door.

"Who the hell is there?", yelled Edwardo from under his sheets.

"I'll have a look!", I called back.

I went to the other side of the room to open the door.

When I eventually opened it I was startled. Pean was standing right in front of me and it didn't seem like he was easy to chase away. He didn't know that I wasn't angry anymore but I couldn't let him know that.

"What do you want here?" I tried my best to glare at him in an aggressive manner.

Pean scratched his neck.

"I just wanted to say sorry for my behavior yesterday evening..."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Uhuhm." He seemed nervous. "Dunno, man. I just... You know... Wanna go for a walk?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?", I asked hesitantly.

"No!" Pean acted like he was offended. "Just wanna make it up to you."

"Who's there?" Edwardo asked from the kitchen.

"Uh... Nobody." I answered Edwardo, then turned back to Pean: "Okay if you really want me to come I'll do it. Just lemme change my clothes."

I slammed the door while Pean was still standing outside and went to my room.

In order to find a suitable outfit I opened my closet just to realize that I hadn't got more than three different ones to choose from. It took me a while to decide what to wear.

Ultimately I chose the hoody and flip-flops from the evening before.

I wondered why Pean wanted to go on a walk with me.


End file.
